DMP X Troggbot what the fck is wrong with me
by VerbaimTerror7
Summary: Dmp has a special feeling about Troggbot, but Troggbot has a different plan.
1. Chapter 1

The story you're about to read is completely true, made by the award winning writer of Tom X Friends (which now has a movie adaptation)  
>Welcome to... DMP X Troggbot<p>Dmp is a normal Mexican who likes to chill with his friends in the group chat, he's always had a thing for Troggbot... but Troggbot always had a thing for someone else.<p>

DMP has entered the chatroom.

LazerX7: Hola fellow Mexican amigo.

DMPGaming Official: Hola

DMP saw him in the chatroom, he began to get an erection.

DMPGaming Official: H-Hey Trogg.

Troggbot: Sup

Tom: Hi

LazerX7: Shut the fuck up Tom.

ThatOneGenericSanta: Yea

Troggbot: Hey Tom, wanna play Gmod Tower m8?

Tom: Sure.

Troggbot: Let's go on TEAMSPEAK!

Troggbot has left the chatroom.

Tom has left the chatroom.

DMPGaming Official: Can i come t-

LazerX7: Way to get rejected.

DMPGaming Official: Yeah..

OrangeApple: *Insert tumblr link here*

After about 6 hours they all return to the chatroom..

DMPGaming Official: Welcome back guys.

Tom: Yeah HEY!

Troggbot: O.K. guys, we have an important anouncement!

Troggbot: TOM AND I ARE DATING!

Tom: YEAH! I'M SO HAPPY!

LazerX7: k

DMP didn't write anything else for the rest of the night.. he felt broken.

End of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

After the end of that group chat they all said they were going to bed.

Everyone except dmp left the chatroom.

He was re-reading everything Tom and Troggbot talked about.. it angered him.

dmp overthought all those dick pics he was gonna send Troggbot when they began dating.

He remembered all those fantasies he had with Troggbot.

How they were gonna become criminal lovers.

Or crime fighting lovers...

It didn't matter to him...

As long as they were together.

Dmp thought until it was 5 am.

He then realized whodunit... who ruined his future plans with Troggbot... Tom.

It was fairly easy to track Tom down, he is not well hidden.

Dmp wrote a letter to his family.

"Hey so, i gtg lol bi."

He paid the plane ticket with the money he got from his job at the corner.

DMP: One ticket to Pennsylvania.

As he was on the plane he was thinking of what he was gonna do.

What his plan would be..

2 days later...

Tom had just gotten out of school and was walking home by himself cause he is a faggot xddd.

The only thing he was looking forward to was talking to Troggbot..

You could say he loved Trogg.

Trogg loved him too.

They had already sent many dicks and nip pics.

They spent their time on phone sex.

It was quite... disgusting.

Tom hears something behind him...

He is about to turn and look when he gets a napkin over his mouth and nose... then the world turned black.

DMP: You'll pay for this Tom.. oh you'll pay.

End of chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Troggbot comes home and goes on steam where Tom should've been waiting for him.

Troggbot sees Tom offline so he sends him a text.

Tom is being dragged in a sack when he gets a small tone of Troggbot moaning. (His text tone)

DMP! THE FOOL DIDN'T TAKE IT AWAY!

Tom got his phone to read the message "Where are you babe?"

Tom: "Someone has taken me! I can't get a good look on the face but he looks incredibly Mexican! HELP!"

Troggbot: "Where are you?"

Tom: "I am near my home, PLEASE COM-"

That's all the message read.

"TOM?"

"TOM YOU THERE?"

"TOOOM"

No answer.

Troggbot doesn't even think, he runs to the airport to go to Pennsylvania.

Tom wakes up.

He is strapped to a chair. There is a man sitting on a chair a couple feet away.

DMP: Ah, you're awake.

Tom recognizes that voice.

Dmp turns around slowly.

Tom: D-DMP?

DMP: Tell me Tom, why Troggbot?

Tom: Wh-What?

Dmp slaps Tom, he squeals.

Tom: P-Please!

DMP begins punching Tom over and over.

Tom: H-HE ASKED ME! I SW-SWEAR!

DMP: That's impossible... we have a connection, he loves me.

Tom: Y-YOUR CRAZY!

DMP begins to beat Tom.

End of chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

I apoligize in advance for how dark this is getting lol..

Tom is bleeding from everywhere, he can barely see.

Tom spots a figure out of the corner of his eye.. Troggbot.

Dmp hands Tom his phone and grabs his blade.

DMP: Text Trogg, tell him you two are done.

Tom: ...

DMP: DO IT!

Tom: No.

DMP puts the blade to Toms neck.

Tom:.. Because you're a psycho scum of the earth and you deserve to die.

DMP thinks over those words but not for long, something hits him in the head and he falls to the floor.

Troggbot unlocks Tom from the chair and he sees what Tom looks like, he is filled with anger.

Troggbot grabs the blade...

DMP: W-Wait..

DMP: I was just joshing you man... we l-like to have fun around here.

Troggbot stabs DMP in the back over and over again.

DMP is still alive he is coughing blood.

Troggbot turns him over and grabs the brick.

DMP looks up and sees an angel it's Trogg, he has a wand.

He is putting the "wand" to his head.

Then the world went black.

Troggbot: Wanna fuck over his body?

Tom: S-Sure..

Troggbot takes out his 7 inch dick and penetrates Tom over dmp.

Tom: OHHHHHHHHHHH!

Troggbot: mmm

Toms penis becomes so erect it might've made a new hole in the body.

What a happy fucking ending.

rip dmp

end of story 


End file.
